


Memories

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Falcon - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam and Bucky were laying in bed, with Bucky on his chest, Sam lightly kisses his messy bird next hair, threading his fingers together with Bucky's. Bucky sighs as he turns to Sam."I wish to create as much memories with you, love." Buckt said as he looks to Sam."Well you have create so much memories with me, I'm not sure to laugh or to get angry with you." Sam chuckles."Well tell me about it, love." Bucky said."Well the first time we met, you pulled out my steering wheel while i was driving on the highway, it was scary but hilarious now." Sam said as he remembers it."Wait. I did what?" Bucky said as he sat up."What you don't remember?" Sam asked him.





	Memories

Sam and Bucky were laying in bed, with Bucky on his chest, Sam lightly kisses his messy bird next hair, threading his fingers together with Bucky's. Bucky sighs as he turns to Sam.

"I wish to create as much memories with you, love." Buckt said as he looks to Sam.

"Well you have create so much memories with me, I'm not sure to laugh or to get angry with you." Sam chuckles.

"Well tell me about it, love." Bucky said.

"Well the first time we met, you pulled out my steering wheel while i was driving on the highway, it was scary but hilarious now." Sam said as he remembers it.

"Wait. I did what?" Bucky said as he sat up.

"What you don't remember?" Sam asked him.

"I don't really remember when I'm in my winter soldier mode. I hope that was the first and last time i did you dirty." Bucky groans as he looks at Sam.

"Hunny, you pulled off my wings and punched me in the face while we're on the hellacarrier, where you neary killed Steve. You literally kicked me off that god damn carrier." Sam chuckles.

"Damn I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to." Bucky said with a pout.

"Hey it's okay, honestly. One of the craziest shit that you did was nearly chocking me when you were so called activated by Zemo, remember that part where you grab me by my neck and slammed me to the ground. That was crazy shit." Sam said.

"Shit! How could i have done that to you, my love." Bucky said as he got out of the bed and started pacing around the room.

"Baby, look at me. You wasn't in love with me then, and also you didn't have control of your mind, it's okay." Sam said as he too stood up and walks to him, pulling him into his embrace.

"Remember the fight in Wakanda, where we stood together, and you turn to smile at me. God i thought the gods literally took the oceans and put it in your eyes, and i can say, i was really in love with you then and there." Sam said as he kissed Bucky's forehead.

"I actually liked you when we were at Germany, where we ran next to each other, and you had that stupid smile, that flashy grin." Bucky said as he looks up to Sam.

"That was cute baby. I hope you remembered our first date, it was hilarious honestly." Sam said, as he pushed Bucky's hair back.

"Remind me why I'm in love with you, baby." Bucky said.

"First date was romantic and cute, and not something that i expect from you. We had went to the carnival somewhere in Wakanda, just the both of us. We enjoyed the rides, and the snacks. I even got you the fluffy fat wolf doll that you liked so much. As the date was ending, i walked you back to your hut, and you kissed my cheeks goodbye. You had that stupid grin on your face the whole day, and i couldn't resist to kiss you back. Then i fly back to New York, that weekend itself, Shuri called me to come back. It was an experiment that gone wrong. Shuri tried to recalibrate your brain, tried to remove Hydra, but instead it activated your instant kill mode. As me and Steve got there, you were ready to kill us. But thank god no casualties, other than a dead goat you named Rogers." Sam said , as he looks at Bucky, kissing his furrowed brow.

"I remember walking up to you, talking to you, telling you to stop. I remembered saying, come on baby, that's not you. And you turned to me, your eyes filled with murder and you said, who the hell is baby. And i swear Steve next to me, burst into laughter, and he was like, dude he used the line on me before, and now it's on you. And i wanted to just punch you in the face honestly, how could you ask who was my baby. And well i did, i run up to you and punched you straight in your jaw, you did fall back but you got up and choked me. What's up with you and choking others, during your winter soldier mode?" Sam chuckles, as he looks at Bucky.

"God! Kill me already. I'm like the worst boyfriend. Why do you even love me." Bucky sighs as he pulls away.

"Because i just do. You're an amazing human being. Your laugh is contagious, you have the most beautiful blue eyes, your smile is the sweetest. I love your grumpy cat face that you make half the time. I love kissing your face. I love laying in your arms. I love getting kisses from you. I love the little surprises you make whenever i came home from a mission. I love how you like to be the little spoon while in bed. I love how your messy hair looks like after sex. I love how you like to cuddle up whenever we watch some horror movie. I love your cooking. I love how hot you look while just wearing jeans and walking around the house without a shirt on. I love how when you go to bed, you like to wear my sweatshirt only. I love our sparring session, our missions together and I just love you, Bucky." Sam said as he cups Bucky's face, kissing his lips lightly.

"But baby, i nearly killed you way too many times, how could you still love me." Bucky sighs.

"Those memories we had, they define us who we are right now. If you didn't pulled out my steering wheel back then, I wouldn't have met you. If you didn't broke my wings back then, I wouldn't know who you are. If you didn't choke me back then, i wouldn't know how it felt to be close to you. If you didn't kissed me first, i wouldn't know i was in love with you. If you didn't moved in with me, we wouldn't be here, talking about this. There's always a reason for everything, my love." Sam saoyd, as he kisses Bucky's forehead.

"But Baby." Bucky whines.

"No more buts, Baby. I love you and that's it. To hell with those memories. I love you then and i love you now. End of argument." Sam said as he cups Bucky's face, pressing a long deep kiss on his lips.

"The only memory i want to make now is this." Sam said as he pulls out Bucky old dog tags, with a metal ring in between them.

"I want you to marry me. So we can create as much new memories as possible, not just as my partner on the field but also as my husband. What do you say, baby?" Sam asked him.

"As long as i get to change my name to Wilson, then i do." Bucky grins up to him.

"I was thinking, James Wilson-Barnes." Sam said as he rest his forehead against Bucky's.

"Sounds perfect, future husband." Bucky replies, as he leans up and kissed Sam. The pulled apart and Sam puts on the necklace on Bucky, and the ring on his fingers.

"Welcome to the life of Wilson-Barnes then. Hello to a new beginning and more memories to be made." Sam said as he looks at Bucky, grinning down at him.


End file.
